


If You're Like Me

by Trina_EG



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also events of FNAF 1.5, Contemplation of Murder, Gen, How Purple Guy got out of jail so fast, Language, POV First Person, Quick one off, Scott is Phone Guy, Suggested actual murder, The events of FNAF 2, Vincent is Purple Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trina_EG/pseuds/Trina_EG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent didn't expect the cops to come for him. They did. Vincent didn't expect a tape to be found. It did. Vincent didn't expect Scott to be diligent. He fucking was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Like Me

They were waiting for me when I walked through the door that day. I saw the cop cars outside and figured they were just doing what they always did. Investigating everywhere without actually figuring things out. They’d never caught onto me before. Except this time they turned right to me when the electronic buzzer went off at the top of the door.

“Are you Vincent Jacobs,” they asked without waiting to hear the answer. I knew then that they had found something. I knew what to say in this kind of situation, my rights, the answers to give that wouldn’t fuck me over.

“I am.”

They could have my name. They would eventually ask for my address. Not before telling me I was under arrest for child kidnapping. That word stuck with me. ‘Kidnapping’. I almost couldn’t stop from grinning, so instead I acted indignant, but cooperative. Might as well act confused; I didn’t know what they had on me after all.

I didn’t say much after that; I was exercising my right to remain silent and I wanted to speak with an attorney. Fuck me for not sticking with a job that had better pay, I’d get one of those court appointed jack offs.

There weren’t many people in the holding cell I was in, definitely no one talkative. Not that I’d start up conversation anyway. Eventually I met with an attorney, accurately a jack off. I did find out what they had on me though.

Someone found a tape. Of course I wasn’t stupid, it was easy to record over tapes with the right set up. Just play a lonely, quiet night at Freddy Fazbear’s on one machine that was hooked up to the input of another. So how did this one slip through? I couldn’t think of the how at the time, but I knew the reality of it.

It was only a minute long, me in that claustrophobic suit leading little Timmy or whatever the fuck his name was into the building. Down a hallway. Near the back. And then nothing. There was no body. Not there, at least.

And there would never be one. Little Tommy was never found after that, so of course the police dug deeper. I knew my story though. He was lost, scared. I used the suit to calm him down so he wasn’t scared anymore. Once inside, I tried to find out what his parent’s phone number was. Next thing I know, he was gone, running out of the exit near the back.

Yes, the one without cameras. No, I don’t know how he avoided the camera outside, but it didn’t cover everywhere. I assumed he went to go find his parents. I only wanted to help him. Yes, I know how it looks, but I was trying to help. No, I had no idea he hadn’t been seen since. Yes, maybe I should have watched him better.

Of course they held me longer, I was a suspect after all. Eventually I was told I had a visitor. Sounded a little odd at the time, but when I walked into the room and saw Scott I gave him a smile with the right mix of relieved and sad.

I sat down at the table, “Scott, you didn’t have to do this.” He looked nervous, but that could be explained considering he was in a jail. Not exactly the most pleasant of places to be in for most people.

“Vince, h-hi! No, it’s no problem at all! You know just- haha… wanted to see how you were doing.”

Scott had always been a shit liar, which was fine by me. He was a respectable guy, and I’d been there through some of the rough times. Wife leaving him, panic attacks, some bouts of excessive drinking. It was boring as fuck, but it was useful to have someone like that under your thumb. What was he lying about now?

“How’s the kids? How’s Freddy’s?” I put on a sad, sorry look, mimicking Scott’s tell when he was nervous and scratching the back of my head. “Fuck Scott, what do people think?”

“U-uh, well… honestly Vince, it’s not looking good. At all… some people think you really did… do that.”

I hung my head down, didn’t respond immediately, swallowed. I put on a little desperation; it’s really like putting together a machine. You just add different parts to a whole to make it do something you need it to do. “Scott, I… I tried to help that kid. I would never fucking do… that to a kid. I mean, come on Scott. We protect kids.”

He hated when I cussed, but I never really stopped, just toned it down a little. It showed I was trying and was worthy of praise from the easily pleased little man in front of me. But now he was really nervous.

“No, no no, I don’t think you did Vince! Just… the child is still missing. He hasn’t come back, and the last person to see him…” He stopped here, then shook his head, looking like he was pleading with me. “But you didn’t really do it. Right?”

I gave a defeated, hurt sigh, putting my head on the table. That sent Scott into instant apology mode. I hated that too, but it was useful in here.

“I’m sorry! I’m-I’m sorry, I’m not saying you did! I’m just saying, you know… I-I’ve been cooperating with the police. And we’re the only ones who know how to work the spring suits. I mean, you helped repair them at that old location! And when I found that tape, I didn’t want to-”

I didn’t hear much after that. I was sick of playing games and I was sick of putting on a show because this little fuck, this stuttering idiot in front of me was the one who found the tape. He’s the reason I was here in the first place. He’s the shit that could take me down, that would take me down if they ever found that brat’s remains. Maybe a tooth, a spot of blood I missed, all because of this piece of shit.

“Scott. You found the tape?” I have to admit, the surprise was real this time. Pure, dumbfounded surprise that was the froth on top of the rage and disgust that was going to boil over any second.

“Y-yeah. I’m sorry Vince, but the kid was on it and he was missing. And then I checked the back and… i-it had been moved. I didn’t know the details at the time, I mean it’s not like the new animatronics can be worn-”

He was rambling, and I fucking hate his rambling. I flipped the table over, grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. “You little shit! I was there when your wife left you and she left with your fucking kids, and every single fucking time you were drunk and sobbing on my God damn couch like a kid dumped on prom night! And this is how you repay me?! You useless little shit, I-”

It’s probably a good thing the guards wrenched me off of him at that point. I was about to tell him how I should have smothered him while he was passed out and blamed it on the alcohol. Remember kids, don’t reveal your murderous nature while in the middle of a trial.

I didn’t see him after that. The trial happened, ended, and I was put into prison for kidnapping. You’d be surprised how little the sentence is for kidnapping, especially if they attach a little 'Good Faith’ clause to it. The attorney wasn’t that much of a jack off after at all.

If you play it cool and keep your head down, you can get out early on parole. If you play nice with your parole officer and show her just how much your re-adapting to life on the outside, she loosens your leash a little. If you time it right, you can look up the new location to your old place of employment and head there in the middle of the night.

And, if you’re like me, you still know your way around some electronics. You can disable the alarm and sneak in with an ax. You can have everything prepared ahead of time to dispose the body of your dear old friend in the back of your car. You can push the door open, just before midnight. Remember kids, wear your rubbers. And if you move fast enough in the darkness, you might be able to get to your dear friend before he hits the door locks.

Just like this.


End file.
